How Time Stood Still
by SolusBringer
Summary: This story is a naruhina romance story. Hinata is Crowned Hyuuga Leader and Naruto must guard until the coronation service. After they reveal there love for each other Someone starts killing off Hyuugas! Can Naruto and Hinata stop it or die themselves!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Romance Fanfic dedicated to Sakura-Chan. It is a NaruHina story that I hope you all like.

If you don't like the pair then don't read it.  
Disclaimer, I do not own naruto or any characters

How time stood still.

Chapter 1 The strangest day.

It was a peaceful day in the village of Konoha. The shinobi of the village were off on missions patrolling or taking the day off. Of course for a fifteen your old goof off named Naruto the day was filled with messing with the other villagers.

Naruto was a strange kid he was about 5'5" with messy spiked blonde hair. He always wore the same orange jumpsuit with black running up the zipper in the front and also on his shoulders. He also wore a Konoha head band with black clothe as the holder of the protector and two strands of the clothe hanging out in the back. He also had six whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each side.

On his way to the mission offer were he would meet his friends Kakashi and Sakura. Today was different for Naruto normally the mission office would call him in then scold him for what he did then assign him an idiotic mission (which irritated Naruto a lot). But today he hasn't done anything, yet, but still he did nothing meaning the mission must be good.

As he turned the street for the office he bumped into and knocked down his friend Hinata. "Ow, that my head, oh hey Hinata-Chan are you okay", Naruto said as he offered his hand to help her get up. She refused and just stood up saying, "W-why y-yes yes I am Na-Naruto-kun." "Well good I didn't want to hurt you," Naruto said. Hinata, hearing what Naruto just said jumped back slightly and exclaim, "O-oh really, thank you," while she was speaking a small streak of red shot across her face.

"Well I am off to the hokage's room. Alright bye Hinata-Chan," Said Naruto as he sped off toward the office. Hinata couldn't even say bye so instead she just turned and walked off in the other direction. Thinking to herself, 'Why can't Naruto-kun notice that I like him, I wonder if would even like me like that."

Hinata was almost as Naruto about an inch shorter. She had semi-long black hair that shined in the sun to make it seem almost purple. She always wore a heavy jacket even in the summer. It was a faded tan with heavy fur coming out of the top. Her eyes were a soft white with no pupil due to her family's kekkai Genkai, or clan trait. She was also very timid and stuttered a lot mostly in the presence of Naruto.

She was headed down to her family's mansion for a special surprise which was strange because the family has almost shunned her and has embrace her little sister Hanabi. The fact was that her sister was a fighter and Hinata wasn't.

The street she was on stretched to her house at the near center of town. The walk wasn't long considering it was only two blocks. She reached the dark green doors to the house above them were the Kanji characters for Hyuuga. Hinata pushed the doors open to reveal a traditional Japanese mansion with a green tile roof. She walked up to the slides and pulled them open to see her father Hiashi, her sister, and her Cousin Neji.

She slid the slide be hind her and slowly walked in. she sat in the traditional way (feet crossed and sitting on feet) in front of her father who said, "Hinata, my daughter it is time for you to chose your fate, a new custom we will start here in the house hold. It is a choice to the eldest of the offspring of the clan. Your choice is whether or not you would like to rule the clan as the head of the house or should it go to Hanabi."

Hinata was just struck with shock that he asked her, her choice which he had never done not even for his star daughter. She just sat there in awe, then she shook it off and came to the decision, "Father, I chose to run the house; on one condition though. That I may choose the man I can marry." Hiashi just nodded to her then got up and signaled to the two sitting next to him to the training room. Leaving the future leader just sitting there thinking.

--------------------------------------------

Naruto Sped down the road jumping from building to building to help save time. Eventually he saw the red, round building which is was headed to. He jumped the final building and slid through the window to the office. "Naruto, finally you are here," Tsunade said to the eager shinobi. Naruto looked at the old women like she was crazy then looked behind to see he was the only one there. "Hey granny Tsunade where are the others, you know Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-Chan," Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto as you may or may not know you have been assigned as a guard to the new leader of a special clan here in Konoha," Tsunade said with a grin. "This person, whether or not you know them, you must guard with you life until the coronation ceremony that will take place in five weeks," she finished waiting for Naruto's answer.

"Well Granny Tsunade I will take this mission but only because it will be really cool otherwise I would just complain about. That and this will help me be on good terms with the leader when I become Hokage," Naruto said.

Tsunade lifted her head to what she heard then turned her head to the Hokage monument. 'Yondaime-sama how is it that your son, is some much like you in every way, Arashi Uzumaki,' she thought to herself. "Well then Naruto you must protect the new head of the Hyuuga clan. It will either be Hanabi Hyuuga of her sister Hinata Hyuuga," she explained while closing her eyes.

"But remember that… what where did you go NARUTO!!!," she screamed as the eager Shinobi was already on his way to the Hyuuga castle, which was naturally not far away. He leaped from building to building to reach it fast he was eager to settle the problems that the clan has had for many years in its ranks.

He arrived at the castle as fast as he could. He finally made it as the current leader; Hiashi Hyuuga was exiting the house. "Oi Haishi-sama, how are you sir," Naruto asked child like. Hiashi watched as Naruto ran across the court yard to him waving and said, "Why are you here at this estate?"

Naruto stopped running when he reached the old man and replied, "Well I am the guard for the next head of the house." "Well then why can't you behave like a respectful ninja in my house?" Hiashi asked sternly

Naruto was now in respectful tone and mindset once Hiashi said that. They both walked into the house to go greet the heir to the house. They went through many rooms which made Naruto think how rich this clan actually was. The last room had a pink light glimmering through the white of the door, when opened it reveled…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Reveal and The First week

The door opened to Hinata napping in her bed. "Naruto," Hiashi whispered, "you will guard my daughter with you life and you must be by her side at all times; that is your duty." With that Hiashi pushed Naruto into the room, closed the door and walked away. Naruto, looking around at the barren room could only see about three things, a desk with a chair, a bed, and drawers for clothes.

"Man no wonder why Hinata is boring sometimes," Naruto said softly

Even though it was soft Naruto's voice awakened the little Hyuuga girl. At the sight of Naruto she squeaked and jumped back a bit. "U-uh u-um Na-Naruto-kun wh-what ar-are y-you do-doing here," she stuttered more then normal and bright blush raced across her face. 

Naruto finally noticed the blush and walked closer to Hinata who back away as he came closer. She eventually hit the wall as Naruto was now right in front of her. She looked away as Naruto placed his hand on her cheek. At this Hinata thought this to be her only chance and placed her hand on his.

Naruto pulled his hand back and asked, "Hinata-chan are you sick." Hinata looked down and shook her head no. Then Naruto lifted her head and looked in her eyes which where now closed, not wanting to look at Naruto. "Well then there must be some reason why you are stuttering more then normal," he said looking at her strangely.

"N-no nothing is wrong just why are you in my room Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him

"Well I am you body guard until the coronation ceremony," he replied.

"O-oh okay then well then can you wait at the do-door Na-Naruto-kun," she asked him politely. Naruto obeyed her command and was about to exit before Hinata said, "N-never mind you can s-stay in he-here okay Na-Naruto-kun." Once again he obey shutting the door and sitting next to the wall.

Hinata noticed that Naruto followed commands like a machine. She sort of liked it but knew not to take advantage of him. Instead of commanding him some more she just drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her protector.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was awakened by a loud 'bang' which was the chair from Hinata's desk falling down. He looked over and saw Hinata in nothing but shorts and a bra he then quickly turned away as she changed. "U-um I a-am so-sorry Hinata-chan," Naruto said while feeling a burning sensation coming to his face.

"Is it okay to look now?" Naruto asked while peaking. He noticed that Hinata was finally dressed but not in her normal jacket and pants but in a more formal kimono (Japanese dress). It was blues with white flowers that looked like they were falling. She also wore a small flower pendant on the right side of the kimono.

"Wow, you look amazing," Naruto blurted out.

"O-oh y-you really th-think s-so," she said blushing with a small tear of joy running up unto her eye.

Naruto sat up and walked over to her and wiped away her tear, but stood still afterwards being trapped by her beauty. Hinata noticed that Naruto was blushing as well and then fell. Naruto caught her on her descent he lifted her up in his arms. She rested her head against his chest then looked in his eyes.

She move up closer to his head and face as he moved down. They slowly moved closer to each other until their foreheads were touching. Hinata was redder then normal and Naruto was redder then he ever thought he would be. Eventually Hinata turned her head and moved even closer.

She moved as close as possible until the two were joined by the lips. The two of them had their eyes closed as they passed into complete bliss. Naruto pulled her into his arms as she did the same. The kiss last what seemed like forever but they finally parted still having their eyes shut.

They opened them to the sight of the one they just kissed and then went and kissed again. They were both happy during what seemed like a life time. When they finished this time they parted arms. Hinata finally said, "U-uh Naruto-kun will um you be my…" she couldn't finish because Naruto finished for her by saying, "Boyfriend?"

She nodded just slightly and then Naruto said, "Um well… okay I will be your boyfriend Hinata-chan." Hiashi entered the room looking almost mad. He looked over at Naruto and, in a high tone said, "So you and my daughter are, together, well you must know this you must treat her well. You must not let her feel bad. And if you fail at this you will be hurt in the most painful way." He just stopped then walked back out.

Naruto, who now had Hinata in his arms, was scared but he didn't want to break up with her just because of some threat. No He was going to stay with her. "Um Naruto-kun um so we go we will be late for the play I was invited to," Hinata said breaking from his embrace. Naruto nodded as Hinata grabbed his hand and walked out of the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The both walked down the street to the edge of the village, holding each others hands. Not far from them were a couple of Anbu ops patrolling the village. They were stopped at a body which Naruto wanted to check out. The body, they found out, was the now late Doji Hyuuga one of the Hyuuga elders.

Hinata looked at the old man and started to weep. "Hinata it's alright I won't let this happen to you, promise," Naruto said kindly to Hinata. They went about their way heading off towards the gate.

When they arrived a beautiful stallion carried carriage was waiting for them to take them to Takumi Village where the play was being held. The man driving the carriage opened the door for both of them and helped Hinata in. Once inside the man started the ride to the play and away from a horrible sight.

The sights on the way were amazing well Naruto thought only because he kept staring at Hinata who in turn kept looking at him. They were trapped in each others eyes moving closer to one another. Hinata leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder and grabbed his hand. Naruto just calmly place his head on hers stroking her hair with his other hand.

Then Hinata looked up at his face saying, "Naruto-kun do you know the last thing I need to complete the coronation ceremony." Naruto shook his head no. "Well it's not something that you would like, its, well I have to be married," Hinata said turning away from Naruto. Naruto looked away as well thinking, 'Do I want to marry her do I want to have my first girlfriend by my only one.' Eventually he said, "Why would I be upset I mean it makes sense."

Hinata looked back at him and jumped on him crying. "Naruto Thank you for understanding and if it isn't much trouble well, um I-I wa-want you to be the person I marry," Hinata said putting her head in his chest. "Naruto wrapped his arms around her and said, "Well can I think about it first you know to see what is going to happen first. 

Hinata nodded okay and slowly closed her eyes lay on him. Naruto could only look down at his love and stroke her hair softly. Eventually Hinata grabbed his hand and sat up still leaning on him. She then moved closer and kissed Naruto on the cheek and said, "Naruto how long will it be till we reach the play." "Not for another hour and a half," Naruto replied gratefully

This part has been censored by the Imperial palace of Cyrodiil we would hope that you have enjoyed the story this far but this is rather to dirty to show to readers thank you and… sorry bout that folks and idiot tried to stop my story back to the goodness. Oh and By the way nothing dirty happened sorry guys

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful with the play being pretty dull and boring. The only thing really eventful was breakfast when everyone was discussion the death of Doji which was a hard thing to believe. But for the young couple the adventure was just beginning.


End file.
